I Finally Snapped
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo is sick and tired of being called a toy. What's going to happen when she snaps?


**I Finally Snapped**

Ichigo had been in love with Kisshu for a while, but his teasing was really grating on her. He kept saying he loved her, but then he'd call her a toy, or try to kill her. _I wish he cared…. _She thought as Ryou came up from the basement. She was at Café Mew Mew, and it was closing time. "Girls, the computers detected alien activity in the park," Ryou said. "Tokyo Mew Mew! Go!"

The girls transformed, and ran out, Ichigo thinking, _Today might be the last straw…. I hope he's not there._

No such luck. Ichigo ran up to find Kisshu floating overhead a large mutant frog. "Did you come to play again?" he called, smirking.

That was it for Ichigo. "NO! I DIDN'T COME TO PLAY, AND I'M SICK OF YOUR TEASING!" she screamed. "I LOVE YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE, AND IT'S KILLING ME THAT YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE, KISSHU! IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO TEASE ME, JUST GO AWAY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING YOU LOVE ME, WHEN YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!? JUST DROP THE ACT, AND ADMIT IT ALREADY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR TEASING, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU CALLING ME YOUR TOY, AND I'VE HAD IT WITH BEING IN LOVE WITH A GUY WHO OBVIOUSLY HATES ME! _**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_"

By this point the Mews and Kisshu were in complete shock, and Ichigo was crying. Then she ripped the pendant off her neck, and gave it to Lettuce. "Take that to Ryou, and tell him I can't take it anymore," she said. "Also tell him I'm going to annihilate him if he tries to get me back." Before Lettuce could respond, Ichigo ran off. As she disappeared around a corner, the Mews turned and glared at Kisshu.

Kisshu was in total shock as he saw the Mews glaring at him. Sighing, he snapped his fingers, and the Chimera parasite separated from a frog. Then he teleported off. The remaining Mews looked at each other, and Zakuro said, "I guess we have to go tell Ryou that we've lost Ichigo."

The others nodded, and went back to Café Mew Mew.

_**With Ichigo: **_Ichigo had run straight home, and since her parents weren't back for a while, she stormed up to her room, and threw herself on the bed, sobbing.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu had teleported back to the ship. Pai was waiting, and he took one look at Kisshu, and asked, "What happened to YOU?"

"I think you were right about the toy comments," Kisshu said. "Ichigo literally went berserk this time, and told me she had had it with loving someone who hates her. She thinks I hate her, I guess."

"I warned you," Pai sighed. "Are you going to go make this right?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He teleported out, and Pai sighed again, then went back to his lab.

Kisshu teleported to the tree outside Ichigo's window, and looked in. To his horror, he saw Ichigo slitting her wrist. Looking closely, he noticed she had a lot of scars, and thought, _Did I do this to her? I should get in there before she does more than just cut herself._

With that in mind, he teleported into Ichigo's room, and nearly got hit with a knife as soon as he stepped out of the teleportation hole. He dodged it, then looked at Ichigo, who was glaring at him. "Ichigo, please, I just came to talk," he said.

"About the fact that you're better at making me miserable than Ryou is?" Ichigo asked coldly. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

Kisshu sighed. "You don't have to, I just want you to hear me out," he said.

Ichigo crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him, and said, "This had better be good."

Kisshu looked at her, and said, "Ichigo, I'm really sorry for teasing you and calling you a toy. I didn't know it hurt you, and I would never willingly hurt you. I thought you hated me, and I guess I didn't know how to handle my feelings. I love you with everything I have, and the only thing I wanted was for you to return that feeling. I'm really sorry for hurting you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's face didn't soften at all, and then she asked, "Do you know why I'm still alive?"

"No…." Kisshu said, while thinking, _I'm not going to like her answer, I just know it…. _

"I'm still alive because I figured if I killed myself, I'd be letting you win," Ichigo said. "You're too late, Kisshu. I've decided to move on. Whether or not you really love me doesn't matter anymore. 'Sorry' isn't going to cut it anymore."

Kisshu felt like his heart had been ripped in two. Apparently it had been, too, because a sharp pain shot through his chest. He felt a tickle in his throat, and started coughing, hard. Blood speckled his hand and the floor as everything started spinning, and then he blacked out. He didn't even feel himself hit the floor.

The cold, angry feeling Ichigo had evaporated in less than a minute when Kisshu started coughing up blood. He fell to the floor, unconscious, and Ichigo went over, putting a hand over his heart. She could feel a heartbeat, but it felt different. _Oh, no…. _she thought. _I think I literally broke his heart. _She grabbed her cell phone, and frantically scrolled through her contacts till she found Pai's number, which Lettuce had given to her. She hit Send, and waited.

Two rings later, she heard a sigh, and Pai asked, _"You broke his heart, didn't you?"_

"Yes…" Ichigo said sadly. "Are you coming?"

"_I can't promise I can do anything, but yes," _Pai said, and hung up. Two minutes later he appeared in Ichigo's room, and went to Kisshu, then listened to his heart. "I'm going to need your power too," he said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and started healing him. Twenty minutes later, he said, "Ichigo, I need your power." Ichigo took the hand he held out, and felt him pull her power out.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Pai said, "His heart is pretty much healed, but he's too weak to wake up. It's also a bad idea to teleport him."

"He can stay here," Ichigo said. "The guest room is better, though; Ryou doesn't know where it is."

"Alright," Pai said. He gently picked up Kisshu, and Ichigo led him to the guest room. Pai set Kisshu down on the bed, and took his boots off, then pulled the blankets over him. "He's going to be out for at least three days, if not more," he said. "I can stay if you want me to, but you're the only one who can really help him."

"I'd like it if you stayed, since I can't do much if anything else happens," Ichigo said. "I'll sleep with Kisshu; should I get you a sleeping bag, or do you want the sofa downstairs?"

"I'll take the sofa," Pai said. "It's getting late, maybe you should climb in with Kisshu."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She climbed into bed with Kisshu as Pai left, then fell asleep.

_**Five days later: **_Ichigo was worried sick. Kisshu was still unconscious, and wasn't showing any signs of waking up anytime soon.

Finally, in the afternoon of the sixth day after Kisshu's collapse, Ichigo was sitting on the bed with him, gently stroking his hair, when she noticed he was stirring. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

Kisshu groaned softly, and blearily opened his eyes, which were slightly unfocused. They slowly focused on Ichigo's worried face. "Ichi…. go….?" Kisshu asked weakly.

"I'm here," Ichigo said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel so weak…" Kisshu said. His voice was soft, and it seemed like he couldn't speak any louder. He lifted a hand shakily, and put it on Ichigo's cheek. She put her hand over his, and he asked weakly, "You're real?"

"I'm real, I promise," Ichigo said.

"How long… was I out?" Kisshu asked.

"It's been six days," Ichigo said softly. "I called Pai to come heal you, but he said it's going to be a while before you recover. I'm really sorry for doing this to you, Kisshu."

"I'm sorry… too," Kisshu said.

Ichigo noticed he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, and said softly, "I forgive you."

"Thanks…" Kisshu said weakly. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes, get some rest," Ichigo said, keeping her voice soft. "I'll be right here if you need me."

Kisshu took his hand off Ichigo's cheek, and put his arm back under the blankets before falling back to sleep.

Pai came in a while later, and asked softly, "How is he?"

"He woke up a while ago," Ichigo said. "But I don't think he's able to stay awake for too long, and he said he feels really weak."

Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest, then sighed. "He's not going to be able to do much for at least two weeks," Pai said. "He's extremely weak, and healing's not going to help very much." Putting a hand on Kisshu's forehead, he said, "Looks like his depression is back, too." Suddenly he put a hand on Ichigo's forehead, and asked, "You suffer from depression as well, don't you?"

"Yes," Ichigo whispered. "It started after I realized I loved Kisshu. He didn't seem to notice or care that the toy comments were basically killing me, and I figured that he hated me. So I kept rejecting him, even though that killed me too. Soon I was crying all the time, and I couldn't tell anyone why. The only reason I didn't kill myself was that I saw it as letting Kisshu win. I had convinced myself that he hated me, and lately I've been wondering how much longer I could take it. The day he collapsed was the last straw for me."

Pai sighed. "I warned him that the toy comments were a bad idea, but he didn't listen, and it looks like you both paid the price," he said. "Your case of depression is worse than Kisshu's, and that's saying something. And now he's too weak to do anything. I guess I can't really blame you for whatever it was you said to him; it sounds like you've been hurting just as much as he has, if not more. Did you ever talk to anyone about this?"

"There was no one I could talk to," Ichigo said softly. "The other Mews would tell Ryou, and he'd have my head for falling in love with Kisshu. And my school friends would first kill Ryou for turning me into a Mew Mew against my will, and then attack Kisshu for hurting me. They're very overprotective."

Pai sighed again, and looked at Kisshu. "Do you want to go make something for him to eat?" he asked. "You haven't been really eating either."

"What should I make?" Ichigo asked.

"Something light, like soup," Pai said.

"Miso soup?" Ichigo suggested.

"Good idea," Pai said.

Ichigo carefully got up and left, then went to the kitchen and started getting the ingredients out for miso soup. She cooked the soup, and about half an hour later, it was ready. She put some in a bowl, and carried it upstairs.

When she got upstairs, Pai was still in the guest room with Kisshu. It looked like Kisshu was waking up, and Ichigo went over just as Kisshu opened his eyes. "Kisshu, are you hungry?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…" Kisshu said.

"I made some soup; do you want some?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't think I can sit up…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo sat down next to him, and said, "Open up." Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo started feeding him the soup.

By the time he finished, Kisshu was looking worn out again. "Kisshu, get some sleep," Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu sighed and settled back against the pillows. He fell asleep pretty quickly, and Ichigo took the bowl downstairs. Pai followed her down, and as they reached the kitchen, he said, "Are you okay with taking care of Kisshu?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo said. "I just hope Ryou doesn't find out. Kisshu's too weak to deal with him, and I frankly never want to see him again."

"I'm surprised his computers haven't sensed us yet," Pai said.

Ichigo looked worried, and said, "You're right, that's strange. I hope he's not planning something."

"Maybe the other Mews convinced him you're not coming back," Pai suggested.

"Maybe," Ichigo said. "I think we should go back to Kisshu; it's not going to be good if he's alone and Ryou comes here."

"Alright," Pai said.

As they went back upstairs, they heard what sounded like shattering glass from Ichigo's room, and ran the rest of the way upstairs. Sure enough, Ryou walked out of Ichigo's room, and Ichigo sighed, then said, "You do realize I have a front door, right?"

"It's unlikely you'd let me in, so I had to use a different route," Ryou said.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked wearily. "I told Lettuce to tell you I wasn't coming back; did she not tell you that?"

"She did, and then the lot of them locked me up, and I just managed to come find out why you would quit," Ryou said.

"I quit because I hate working for you," Ichigo said. "And I was sick of Kisshu's teasing."

"Then why are you letting him stay here?" Ryou asked.

"Unlike you, Kisshu wasn't hurting me on purpose," Ichigo said. "He said he'd stop, so he's welcome to stay here, as is Pai. Not Taruto, though; he's obsessed with sugar, according to Pudding. Now please go back to your little Café, and stay out of my life. I don't work for you anymore, and therefore, you no longer have any control over my life."

"And if I kill everyone you care about?" Ryou asked.

"I'll send you to hell," Ichigo said calmly. "Or maybe I should just do that now."

"What are you going to do without your pendant?" Ryou asked smugly.

Ichigo smirked and called out her transformation. Soon she was fully transformed, and Ryou looked shocked. Ichigo took her Strawberry Bell out, and used it to incinerate Ryou. Then she de-transformed and looked at Pai. "Wow…." he said.

"That's one problem gone," Ichigo said. "Let's go back and see how Kisshu's doing."

Pai followed her back to the guest room, where they found that Kisshu was awake. "Blondie's dead?" he asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said cheerfully. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," Kisshu said. "I'm a little less tired, but I still feel really weak."

Pai went over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest, then sighed and said, "There's nothing really I can do; you'll just have to get over the weakness on your own."

"How long is that going to take?" Kisshu asked warily.

"About two weeks," Pai said.

Kisshu groaned, and Ichigo climbed onto the bed with him. "I'll be here," she said softly. "Pai will be too. We'll help you get through this, okay?"

"'Kay…." Kisshu said. He sounded sleepy, and Ichigo said, "Get some more rest; you need it to recover.

Kisshu sighed and settled back, falling back to sleep pretty quickly.

As the days passed, Kisshu slowly started to recover. By the end of the first week after he woke up, he could sit up, and stay awake for longer periods of time. Halfway through the second week, he could stand up, but still needed help walking; he was still shaky when he wasn't sitting down. By the end of the second week, he could walk on his own, and didn't need as much sleep as he had been getting, but he still couldn't fly or teleport.

Finally, though, halfway into the third week, Kisshu was back to full strength. Pai had killed Deep Blue's human host, and was going back to Cyniclonia to heal it with the Mew Aqua. Kisshu was staying with Ichigo, much to her pleasure, and Taruto was staying with Pudding. Pai was going to come back and live with Keiichiro so he could be near Lettuce- and keep Taruto under control.

On the day Pai left, Kisshu and Ichigo saw him off, then went back to her room. Lying on Ichigo's bed, Kisshu asked, "Koneko-chan?"

"Yeah Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"I love you," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing that now that I know that you mean it," she said. "I love you too."

They lapsed back into silence, until Ichigo leaped on Kisshu suddenly and kissed him. Kisshu kissed back, and they kept at it till they ran out of air.

**I started this a while ago, but I thought I'd try to finish it tonight, and I did! YAY! Review plz!**


End file.
